Ellen Maria Oscarsson
Ellen Maria Oscarsson (born 12 February, 1998 in Norrköping, Sweden) is a Swedish jazz singer, instrumentalist and producer. She has released four albums and the second one “Svart fjäril” is the most successful one. She was rewarded with two Grammy Awards, one for the best song and one for the best female artist. Oscarsson has had collaborations with artists like Salem Al Fakir and the saxophonist Elin Larsson. In 2032, Ellen had the great honor to be Jack Foster, May 25 2016 one of the participants at princess Estelle’s twentieth birthday. Oscarsson has received awards like Monica Zetterlund’s scholarship and Jazz of the year from the royal academy of music. Biography Oscarsson grew up in a musical family, with jazz as a central point all the time. She started with piano lessons in an age of eight and began at the same time in music class, there she spent six years. It was in music class she became more interested in singing, both in choir and solo. Her first real performance took place in seventh grade when she sang “Free fallin” by John Mayer at a school concert. Otherwise, she played a lot with her siblings at home and with her parents as an enthusiastic audience. Oscarsson tried later for the secondary school in music and got the happy news that she had come in. During these years, she developed her piano and song skills a lot and after a time she decided to concentrate on the jazz. After her degree, she took a free year of practicing before she started at Fridhems school of jazz. Her teacher Noah Oscarsson was a great support all the time and anxious that she would succeed. Oscarsson tried for the Royal college of music in both Stockholm and Gothenburg but without result. It was first after the second time she got a place in Stockholm, there she spent three years. Career Oscarsson debuted in 2022 with the album “Drömmar ur snö”. It was a great success and became number one on the best-seller list. The songs “Ängeln” and “Vinterregn” was later released as singles. She toured in Sweden that same summer with her new album. The bassist Lucas Cole and the drummer Jonathan Dahl, are constantly her companions on the stage. 2025 she released her second album “Svart fjäril”, which became a great success too. The name "svart fjäril" means black butter-fly, and one of Ellens kids once saw a black butter-fly and Ellen thought it was a cool name for her next-coming albumJack Foster, May 25 2016. She was honored with two Grammy awards, one for the best song and one for the best performance. The success lead her to a tour in England and Scotland. It was here she got her international breakthrough. The single “Vindslag” was one of the most played songs on the radio that year. 2028, Oscarsson initiated a collaboration with the saxophonist Elin Larsson. Together, they interpreted music by the jazz legend John Coltrane. Unfortunately, didn’t the album get the expected result. They endured a lot of criticism and the music was a big disappointment. The interpretations was too difficult to understand. Oscarsson released her last album “Midvintersol” in autumn 2035. Like her other songs, she is inspired by the nature and the music reflects her different experiences in life. The song “Himmelblå” reflects her adventures trip to the mountain Kebnekaise together with her sister and their common feelings. Unlike her collaboration with Elin Larsson, this album was praised both in Sweden and the rest of the Nordic countries. The success “Himmelblå” was performed together with Salem Al Fakir at princess Estelle´s twentieth birthday. Oscarsson was one of the member in the TV-program “Dom kallar oss artister” 2036, where she talked about her experiences during her career. The same year, she was awarded with Monica Zetterlunds Scholarship. Project After her last album, Oscarsson chose to spend time on a project which focuses on children with different disabilities. Her ambition was to create a place available for everyone and where music is a central point. Oscarsson think a disability shouldn’t be in the way for development and happiness for these children. The project has become an incredible success all over the country and today are more than 300 people working with the project. Hundreds of children with different disabilities get the chance to sing and try instruments every day. Personal Life ''' Oscarsson married Nils Wern 2026, he’s drummer in the Swedish pop band “Vågen”. They met each other at the Royal college of Music in Stockholm. First, they were just friends but after a few years they fall in love and three years later they were marriedJack Foster, May 25 2016. Together they have three children, Lo born 2028, Nova born 2031 and Melker born 2034. They are residing in Stockholm's municipality. When they aren’t practicing music, they like to take the whole family sailing or skiing. '''References